A known inductor of this type is described in the patent document listed below. The inductor described in the patent document has small strip-shaped protrusions that are formed along an edge of a metal plate member (a metal piece) forming a connecting terminal portion and an electrode portion and abut on the side surface of a lower flange portion of a drum core, and the small strip-shaped protrusions improve the precision of positioning of the drum core and the metal plate member.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-22137